The Missing Replacement
by TheEndlessStory
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, She is left with Jacob Black. The hot shape-shifter, and her best friend. When she realizes her true feelings what will happen? Rated M for LEMONS!
1. Feelings?

**Author's Note: So Bella is still in love with Edward, but can Jacob change that? Well read and find out silly! haha. I don't own anything. Feel free to leave a review! :)**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jake, stop!" I said laughing. Of course he kept on tickling me.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asked taunting me.

"This." I said punching him in the chest. Like always, I just hurt myself.

"Oh! That hurt so bad! Help! I need to go the Emergency Room right away!" He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You know you have an unfair advantage wolf boy!" I said giggling.

"I can't help it; you're just too easy to make fun of." He laughed.

"Whatever Jacob, I'm going to make dinner." I said a little bit annoyed and getting off the couch to leave.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down into his arms.

"You aren't going anywhere." He whispered seductively into my ear.

"_Jake, _let go, unless, of course, you _want_ to starve." I said threatening him.

He chuckled and released his grasp on me.

"Thank you." I said walking to the kitchen.

If there's one thing that boy can do, it's eat. I opened the fridge and pulled out all of the ingredients for Chicken Alfredo.

Jake lingered into the kitchen and began helping me cut the chicken.

"So…Bella, When are you going to acknowledge the fact you totally love me?" He said, chuckling slightly.

"I already know that I love you." There was a slight glimmer in his deep brown eyes. "Not like that wolf boy." I finished.

He pouted his lip out and gave me the "puppy-dog-eyes."

"Oh no, no, no! Don't look at me like that. Jake, you know you're like my best friend. I mean come on. I'm not falling in love with my friend since I was two." I said.

"Whatever you say Bells, but sooner or later you'll come running to me saying you're in love with me, and when you do, I won't take you." He said. I raised my eyebrow and eyed him incredulously. "Well, okay, that's a total lie, if you come running saying you're in love with me I'll probably jump around cheering like a little girl." We both laughed.

"Well you shouldn't hope too much, someone else will probably need it." I said once the laughter had ended. After that we were silent and finished making dinner.

If you must know, I was staying the week at Jacob's. He was my bestest friend ever. My dad was gone on a work cruise, enjoying the Caribbean, while I stayed in the not-so-tropical rainy Olympic peninsula, residing in small place called La Push, located on First Beach in Forks, Washington. My dad didn't trust me home alone and said I should be around my friends. I guess trusting me with my super hot wolf buddy was easier to do. The wolf part being a minor detail that Charlie doesn't know about.

Who was I kidding? My dad loved Jake; of course he didn't trust me, unless he trusted me to fall in love with Jake in a week. He would be perfectly fine with that, especially after Edward… my… my ex. My heart stung at the thought of him. He was my first serious relationship; I mean we talked about marriage! Well, that wasn't happening. That asshole stole my heart and ripped it to shreds. Rosalie was right… he was a dickhead.

"Bella? Are you okay? You've been stirring the noodles for like 5 minutes now." Jake asked worried.

His voice startled me and I jumped.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. I just was uhh… reminiscing." I responded.

"Okay? Well, uhh, I'm gonna set the table. My dad won't be here, He decided to make the fishing trip overnight. So… It's just the two of us." He said smiling and winking at 'the two of us.'

"Don't get any ideas wolfy. I don't fall in love overnight." I said in respond to his action.

"No one said it was impossible." He said walking by and planting a kiss on my cheek.

"No one said it would happen either." I teased back, smacking his ass as he walked out of the kitchen. He yelped a little and I couldn't help but laugh.

He chuckled and continued on his way. After he was gone I lifted my hand to my cheek where he had kissed. It still had that tingly sensation. What was it about him? It was like some sort of magnetism that drew me in. I knew I wasn't in love with him but there was defiantly something there. I mean I can't lie, my wolf buddy was hot. His subtle deep brown eyes, his flawless russet skin, his full lips; in which I bet were amazing for kissing, that jet black hair… okay, maybe I had a small crush on him, but I didn't love him that way… I loved… Edward…

"Hey Bells, is the food almost done? I'm starving!" Jacob called from the dining room. I jumped a little at his booming voice.

"Of course you're starving. You obviously need to eat _more_ than the intake of 3 people." I responded skeptically.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, just bring the food out." He said a bit impatient.

"Okay, Mr. Grumpy." I said. I heard him chuckle. He had a cute laugh too…

I brought the food out and set it on the table.

"Finally, slow-poke." He said jokingly.

"Whatever, just shut up and eat wolf boy." I shot back shot back in a teasing tone.

For the next few minutes we ate in silence. Of course Jacob was the first to break it.

"So…. I was thinking… tomorrow we should go to the beach… you know, hang out and stuff." He said. He hid it well but I detected a vibe of nervousness flow through his body.

He said tomorrow, but I needed to figure out my feelings tonight. I was so confused…

"I have a better idea." I said. His head perked up and he gazed at me with a smirk on his face.

"And what would that be?" He asked eager.

"Why don't we walk the beach right now?" I half asked, half commanded.

"It's like 8 'o' clock, dark, and cold." He replied.

"I don't care if you don't… or is the big bad wolf afraid of the dark?" I taunted. He smiled that brilliant smile and got up. "So we're going?" I asked.

"Sure, I need to walk off your cooking anyways." He replied still smiling some.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Just let me go grab a sweater." I started toward my bag but he stopped me.

"Here Bella, take mine." He said taking of his sweater.

I couldn't help but stare at his now naked torso. That 8 pack was so defined, it dazed me.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Jacob said catching me off guard. It took me a second to realize he caught me staring.

"Right! Like I'm going to boost your ego! It's already sky high!" I said, recovering from my lost translation.

"Ouch!" He said laughing. Then he grabbed my hand and started toward the door.

"Wait, aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I asked even though I didn't object to this look on him. It would make it a little bit harder to concentrate though.

"Nah, I'm already on fire." He replied chuckling.

"True, true…" I replied giggling myself.

At that point, he put his arm around me and we started towards the beach. I cuddled into his chest as we walked through the pale sand.

"It's a beautiful night." I commented, breaking the pleasant silence.

"It's okay I guess… it's nowhere near as beautiful as you though." He said stopping us in our tracks and smiling down at me.

"Thanks wolf boy." I said blushing fire red.

We stopped when we reached the middle of the beach. We plopped down into the sand and laid there gazing at the moonlit water. The calm black waves were beautiful against the pale white sand. Jacob reached over and grabbed my hand. He repositioned himself so he was on his side, looking at me intently.

"What?" I finally asked looking back at him.

"Nothing… you're just so beautiful." He responded sincerely.

I gazed at him blushing slightly; I slowly felt the blood retreat from my face. Looking into his eyes brought immediate regret. I saw all of his pain and suffering, all of his sadness and love… all because I wouldn't open myself to be with him. I felt horrible.

"Bella…" He whispered closing his eyes.

I knew what he was about to do. We'd shared our "first kiss" before, well mainly him, but this was different. His face was just inches from mine. My eyes closed and my head lifted slightly. Our lips barely touched and passion took over. My arms flew around his neck and brought him on top of me. His right hand pushed against the small of my back while his left caressed my cheek. I felt his lips part slightly and his tongue trace my bottom lip. I let him in and his tongue explored my mouth and massaged my tongue. He was a pro. My arms came down and rested on his shoulders, his very broad shoulders.

His hand dropped from my face and slid down my body softly until he foun my waist. I felt him tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I wanted to keep going, have him tear my clothes off and fuck me right here on the beach but my body wouldn't let me.

I stole one more kiss and pushed his shoulders gently, but firm enough so he knew that enough was enough.

"Whoa Jake, don't get to excited." I said finally realizing his erection was throbbing against my leg. He looked at me and smiled.

"Too late." He responded thrusting against me so I could get a good feel of him.

He brought his forehead to mine and kissed me again. This wasn't like the other one, this was sweet and sensual.

I kissed him back and he smiled into my lips. He kissed me one more time and stood up. He wiped the sand of his shirt and helped me up.

Our fingers intertwined and we walked back to the house hand in hand. When we got back to his little red house, we plopped ont his love seat and sat there holding eachother.

He looked down at me. "That was-"

"Amazing? I know." I finished his sentence smiling.

"Better." He said. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. He looked out the window towards the ocean and layed his head on mine.

* * *

**Thanks For reading! Please submit reviews and let me know what you think. Sorry I ended it right there but hey it keeps you wanting more. Lol.**

**Don't worry, I'm in the process of putting another chapter, until then put this on alert or favorites or whatever if you liked it and want more.**

**All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing and I don't claim to.**

**Thanks again!**


	2. Replaced?

**Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the wait! Thank you for the reviews, they were all so nice!! I expected maybe 1 or 2, But I appreciate the 4!!! Okay, So here is Chapter 2 in The Missing Replacement! Enjoy!!**

* * *

_Wow. _I thought to myself. Jacob was an AMAZING kisser. I was still somewhat confused though. I knew now that I truly did feel for him, but love him? I wasn't so positive. I guess that was just something to work with… it's just a process…

"Hey Bells, can I ask you something?" Jake said uneasily.

"Of course Jake, what is it?" I responded.

"Why _did_ you kiss me earlier? Not that I disapprove considering that was to say the best kiss in my life, it just wasn't expected." He asked nervously.

"Really? The best ever?" I asked proudly to make sure I heard him right.

"Yes, Bella, the best ever… now answer my question." He said seriously.

"Well to answer your question, I don't know. Maybe because I wanted too… maybe because I like you… maybe because I'm crazy." I giggled. "All that matters is that it happened and we enjoyed it." I replied smiling.

He was expressionless… thinking? I wasn't sure, but he smiled, obviously happy with my answer and leaned down to kiss me. Once again this kiss was more sweet than passionate, it was subtle, enjoyable… nice… but my body hungered for more.

I couldn't help but stop before I lost control. I stood up and started walking with my hips, making sure he noticed my… umm… assets.

"Nice ass." He said smirking. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To bed, it's been a long day." I said yawning.

"You're such a tease!" He said laughing. "You're right though, it has been a long day… want company?" He asked hopeful.

"Nah…" I laughed. "But I'll call you if I get cold." I said starting towards the room again.

"Okay, night Bella. I love you." He replied happily.

"Night, love ya too." He knew how I meant it.

I got to the room and changed into Jake's oversize tee (on me) and a pair of his black boxers. I'd wear my clothes but my dad gave me exactly two seconds to pack and all I grabbed was a tooth brush, my bathing suit, shorts, and a sweater. This worked in my favor though. His clothes smelled like him; not to mention I looked damn sexy. I smiled in the mirror and lay down in his full size bed.

As soon as my head hit the feathery pillow I was out, dreaming about the kiss, about Jacob touching me everywhere, about moaning his name while he moaned mine.

Oh, this was a _very_ good dream…

"Bellllaa. Bellllaa." I heard me elongated name being called. My eyes popped open to see Jacob hovering over me, and quite frankly it scared the hell out of me.

"Holy shit Jake! Good morning to you too. What do you want?" I said half startled, half mad.

"Well I heard you moaning my name so I thought-"

"You what?! I can explain, I was just-"I had started, embarrassed.

"Bells, I was kidding. Calm down." He said laughing. That was a relief… "We were going to the beach today. Remember?" He said reminding me of last night's conversation.

"Oh. Oh! Yeah, my bad. I totally spaced out." I said giggling lightly.

"Well get up, slip on that sexy bikini, and meet me downstairs." He said smiling and leaning down to kiss my forehead. With that he exited the room and went downstairs.

I got up and found my new zebra printed bikini. I slipped it on and went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and automatically noticed my tussled hair. I grabbed a brush and tugged it through my tangles, smoothing it down. I slipped on my white shorts and grabbed my flip flops and sunglasses.

I flew downstairs and saw Jacob standing there in his white and red swim trunks. They hung just at the pelvis, revealing that oh so amazing v-cut.

Goodness gracious! Was this boy trying to kill me?

"Wow Bells, I guess sexy was an understatement… You look amazing!" He complimented.

"Well then you aren't far off, damn boy! We must look pretty damn good walking down the beach together!" I said giggling.

He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

We walked down the beach until we reached a more secluded place. We set our towels down and I removed my shorts.

"Whoa Bella, I never knew you had curves." Jake said smiling.

I busted out laughing. "Wooooow, haha, umm… thanks?" I said still laughing.

"Oh, you're _defiantly_ welcome." He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I could feel his throbbing erection through the thin material of his trunks.

"Don't go to fast, I wouldn't want you chasing something you couldn't catch. I said grinning.

He pulled me closer so that his piece rubbed against my thigh. A small moan escaped my lips ant I could feel myself become wet.

"Gotcha." He replied leaning down to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue lingered at my lip. His arms wrapped tighter around me, bringing us even closer to each other, his erection grazed me through my suit bottoms.

"Woo-hoo! You go wolf boy!"

"Yeah. Get some!"

"Woot! Woot! Tap dat!"

I heard three obnoxious wolves yell. Jacob opened his eyes and loosened his grip on me. He looked annoyed.

"Hey Paul, Embry, Quil." I said as nice as manageable. I didn't do too well because even Jake looked a little worried at what I might do.

"Hey Bella." They all said in unison.

"So Jake, You and Bella huh?" Embry said making thrusting movements with his hips, and making an awkward face by biting his bottom lip.

My face flooded crimson with embarrassment, Jake's red with anger.

"What? No! Hell No! It's not even like that Embry! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Jacob responded quite annoyed.

"Uhh-huh. You don't gotta lie. We all know Bella wants it." Embry shot back.

I was embarrassed at how true that comment was.

"_Bella_, can speak for herself, thank you very much. Gosh, grow up!" I said angrily and annoyed.

"Oh! She never said she didn't! She's feisty." Embry continued on.

"Yeah, Jacob and you must be meant for each other." Paul joined in.

"Oookaaaayy. Can we _not_ talk about this! I am only 15 guys!" Seth interjected.

"Thanks Seth." Jake and I said together.

"Yeah, anytime." Seth replied.

"Well since you assholes ruined it, we're leaving. I'll call you up another time…" Jake said still annoyed and bending down to grab our stuff.

"We can come back late tonight if you want." Jake whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head yes and put my towel around my neck and we started off toward the house.

"Sorry about that Bella. They are so immature." Jake said as we entered the little red house. It almost reminded me of a cottage.

"It's okay. I figured with Embry and Paul together it's not exactly a 'win-win' combination." I said laughing a little.

"Well at least they are gone now." He said into my ear and locking the door.

His sweet breath sent fire through my veins and chills down my spine. He himself was fire and ice.

"That's very, very true Mr. Black." I said seductively, pushing him down on the couch.

"Whoa. Since when do you take control?" He asked smiling.

"Since now." I responded biting my lip and crawling on top of him. He was fixing to speak again but I silenced his lips with mine.

His lips were so soft and warm. They felt amazing next to mine. My hands caressed his face while his held my waist. His hands teased the tie of my bikini, pulling at it like he wanted to take it off, then letting it go as if he wanted nothing to do with it. His skin felt great against mine. I felt him tug at the tie again; I was tired of the teasing so I took it off completely.

He stopped kissing me briefly, even panting a little.

"Whoa, Bella, what about Edward?" He asked seriously.

"Fuck Edward! His loss!" I said

I began kissing him again. He kissed me back at first but pulled away again.

"Does this have anything to do with what the guys said back there?" He asked me curiously.

"I don't know! But I'm sick of feeling sorry for myself! All I want right now is you! Now shut up and kiss me you fool!" I said kissing him before he could argue back.

I kissed the hollow of his neck and he let out a small moan of approval. My hand strolled down his abs, to the drawstring on his trunks. I tugged at a string to undo the tie, when he interrupted me again. He seemed to be making a habit of this.

"Whoa there, tiger." He laughed. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked now seriously.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I've decided the only life I'm going to live is with you. I love you Jacob Black, and I want you!" I admitted, not only to him, but to myself too.

"I love you too. Well if this is what you want…" He replied.

"It is…"

"Okay then." With that his lips crashed into mine and I continued with the drawstring until I got it untied. Once it was untied I slid his trunks off swiftly. He lay on the couch, looking _extremely _sexy, in his well-fitted black boxers. There was an obvious bulge in his boxers…

Mmmmm. I thought to myself licking my lips. He smirked when he realized what I was eyeing.

I got off of him and started walking away, to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked puzzled.

I eyed him and used my finger to signal him to follow me. Then I walked as seductively as possible to the bedroom.

I heard him stand and hurry after me. When we reached the bedroom he pushed me onto the bed, not hurtfully, just with pure lust.

He got on top of me and began kissing my now swollen lips, then my neck. He grazed his lips along my collarbone.

He broke the kiss to throw his shirt to the floor. After he did I pulled his face back to mine to kiss him.

By this point his erection was beyond hard. From what I could tell he seemed to be pretty big, 7 and half inches at least! We made thrusting movements and both let out small moans of bliss.

His hand slid down my naked torso, stopping at my bikini bottoms. He rubbed me through the material and it felt amazing. He then sneakily slipped his hand down my bottoms. He massaged around my clit and I let out a loud moan.

"Oh my God! J-Jacob, how are you… d-doing that?!" I gasped out.

He smiled and eased two fingers inside of me, going faster with every pump.

"Jacob! Oh my God Baby, I'm almost there!" I screamed out.

"Wait just a little Baby!" He said pulling his fingers out.

I relaxed a little until I felt his hot, wet mouth against my crevice.

"Jacob, baby, I don't think I can handle th-"Jacob ended my rant quickly, before I knew it I was receiving oral from Jacob Black. Damn, what did I do to deserve him?

Jacob was AMAZING at this.

"Jacob, I-I'm about to-" I was going to say cum, but I was cut off when I felt him kiss his way back up my body, stopping to use his mouth to play with my gladly exposed chest. He flicked my nipple with his tongue and it felt _good_.

As he did this I removed his boxers, moaning as his dick came into sight.

I was defiantly right! Jacob was very well endowed, 9 inches if I calculated it right in my head.

He stopped what he was doing to adjust our position. The he bucked his hips and I felt him, every part of the luscious member, enter me.

I let out a gasp from painful pleasure and he went harder and faster.

"JACOB!" I screamed.

"Baby, I'm about to-!" He stopped and I felt his load shoot inside of me. Seconds later I came too.

His thrusting slowed till we came to a stop. He rolled off of me and looked into my eyes. Our faces were drenched in sweat.

"I love you Bella" He said sweetly.

"I love you too Jacob Black." I responded. Then there was silence…

* * *

**Ahhh! I hope you liked it!! I worked hard! :)**

**Just so you know, that's not it! I have more love and drama on the way!**

**Please review! :)**

**Thanks!!!!**

**Oh and for new comers, put this on alert if you liked it!**


	3. Not so safe

**Jacob's POV**

I lay there, holding one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my arms. She was peaceful as she slept, lightly snoring. I was in love with this girl beyond my knowing and tonight she literally ripped my clothes off of my body and let my inner animal come out. I replayed every way she moaned when I pumped into her, every way she dug her nails into my naked body out of pure pleasure.

_BAM! _That's when it hit me; I had forgotten to wear a condom. In our heist of lust, I had forgotten to put one on.

"Shit! Damn it Jacob! How could you be so fucking stupid?!" I cursed myself.

There was no way in hell I could be a father! I was 17 for Christ's sake! I looked at the beauty that lay in my arms, and then images of her belly becoming large came into view. Images of her giving birth to the child that was in there… my child.

God, I hope she isn't pregnant!

Deciding it was time to get up; I got up softly so I wouldn't wake the girl of my dreams. I grabbed a towel and headed to the shower.

I turned the water on as hot as it would go and got in, letting the burning sensation penalize me for possibly ruining mine and my love's lives. Okay, well not ruin per say, but you get the point. The fact was that I possibly changed my entire life over a night of lust, not that I regret that lust one bit… In fact to say it was the best would still be an understatement.

After washing up and the water cooling, I stepped out of the shower to see my towel was no longer there…

_Bella._

"Bella, did you take my towel?!" I asked still shaken from the new I dreaded to believe.

"He he, come get it, it's not like I haven't seen it before." She said snickering.

This was not a good time to irritate me. I ran to my closet and got dressed before she could come in. When she did she frowned.

"The point is for me to see that sexy body _without_ clothing Jacob." She explained the game as if I was new to the idea.

"I know, but I have a lot on my mind right now. I just have to get out of the house?" I said walking past her.

"Was I that bad baby? Let me make it better." She purred into my ear, unzipping my pants.

"Babe, you were amazing, but I can't do this right now. I have to get some air." I said panting as she stroked my now erect member.

"Are you sure? I think I know just the trick." She said dropping to her knees.

"Bella, no! Okay, as much as I'd love that, and believe me I would, I just can't deal right now, okay?" I said, not meaning to sound as harsh as I did.

"Fine, Jacob! Do what you want! I'm sorry for trying to repay you!" She yelled back.

"Look Bells, I just have a lot in my mind. I'm sorry for snapping honey…" I said in a calm tone now.

"It's okay… what's wrong though?" she said getting to her feet.

"I can't say right now, I gotta meet the pack though. I'll call you later." I said giving her a hug.

"Okay see you later, love you." She called as I walked away.

"Love you too." I called stepping out of the door and closing it. "So much…" I whispered to myself.

I walked to the shed and took out my motorcycle, the one Bella got for me about a month ago. It was silver with the Harley logo on the seat. It was the best present by far.

I put my helmet on and sped off into the dusk. I had been riding about 45 minutes when I reached a little gas station. I went inside and it happened…

**Bella POV**

"_There's a party in your bedroom all night long, there's a lot of talk about you…" _Party in your bedroom by Cash-Cash went off. _New text message?_ I thought to myself. Who in the world would text me?

I went to my phone, sure enough, the screen read "_NEW TEXT." _I pressed okay and I realized who it was…

_Oh no!_ I thought as I read the words listed across the screen…


	4. Thinking of you

**Bella's POV**

**OKAYY soo the long awaited 4th chapter is up, FINALLY! :D**

**Thank you to all my supporters who have been so patient. I know its difficult**

**I tried making this chapter good, but i'm not sure how i did. Review?**

**Haha, but please, read and enjoy. (And to Edward lovers...you may not like this chapter..)**

**LOL!**

**Once again, I own none of these characters or anything in association with Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter was inspired by Katy Perry's hit "Thinking of you"**

* * *

"It can't be…" I thought out loud. I reread the text 3 times before I believed it. I reread it just to be sure.

"_Bella, I'm back for you love. I was stupid for leaving and I'm coming back for you. I'll be at your house at 8. Oh, and I love you Bella."_

I couldn't believe this. I looked at the clock, 7:30.

_Damn! _I thought to myself. I went outside to the shed and grabbed my motorcycle.

I wiped the seat off, slipped my helmet on, and revved up the engine.

I sped down the empty road toward my house. When I got there I stumbled through the door to see him on my couch.

"Bella, you're here! I missed you love!" He said caressing me into a hug.

"What are you doing here? Why did you come back now?" I said starting to get mad.

"I came back for you Bella; it was stupid of me to leave you. I only want you and I realize that's only possible if I'm here." He replied.

"Look! You left me, I was depressed for 6 months you asshole! I went through hell because of you and I-"He cut off my rant by kissing me.

His lips felt amazing against mine. They were hard, cold, and in perfect sync with mine.

He pulled away and looked at me. "You don't know how long I've waited for you." He breathed into my lips.

"Edw-" I started.

"Shh Bella, let me give you something both of us want… need." He whispered in my ear.

He slipped his shirt off and began kissing my neck. His cool lips felt amazing on my skin. His lips grazed my collar bone and back up to my lips. My arms rested on his shoulders and he tore my shirt off.

He grasped my breast before moving his hands to my back to unsnap my bra. His hands gently lingered over my body, making sure to graze every inch of my bare torso.

As he kissed my lips fervently, he brought us to my beat up couch, where so many memories have occurred. It had everything from long nights watching movies with him, to eating pizza and laughing at Jake's dumb jokes.

His lips grazed down my chest stopping at my breasts to play and give extra attention. He went lower and lower until he reached the button of my pants. He began unzipping them when the truth hit me.

_I didn't love him anymore, I loved... Jacob…_

"Edward, we really can't do this!" I said as strongly as I could manage. The feel of his lips left me incoherent.

"Shh baby, I can make everything better, I love you." He said forcing my pants off.

"Edward, no! I don't love you anymore. I'm in love with Jacob!" I said starting to cry as he forced two fingers into me.

"Listen you ungrateful whore! I went through hell without you and I'm back. Shut the hell up and make this easier on yourself!" He spoke angrily.

Then the inevitable happened. I felt my arm swing and my hand connect with his face. Being a mere human, I only hurt myself…again.

"Now I'm pissed!" He said. He forced me on to my stomach and forced himself into me, pounding in and out of me.

"No! JACOB HELP!" I screamed, crying frantically. "PLEASE EDWARD! PLEASE STOP!!"

Flashbacks played through my head as I cried. I pictured Jacob, his happy smile that lit my world. His silky hair I always had the tendency to pull. His sweet laugh that was sure to bring smiles to anyone's face. I thought about the love we shared, the memories we had, the nights on the beach or on the couch talking about nothing at all. I thought about my missing replacement that was never missing as all.

Now here I am with Edward, crying hysterics and just wishing I could get away. My subconscious told me not to let go, to fight, but I knew I couldn't win. How could anyone? Now the lessons learned, I touched him and was burned…

"Scream _my _name you dirty whore!" He moaned into my ear.

"Edward! Please stop! I don't want this! Please!! You're hurting me!"

I felt his lips brush the back of my neck, his breath warm and fast. This was the last thing I felt before everything went black…


	5. Screw my life

**Chapter 5**

**Okaaaaay, soooo I know i haven't updated foreverrr but life has been super hectic!**

**I'm sorry to keep all my fans waiting!**

**But, a las, the long awaited 5th chap is up! I introduced a new character named Juliana. Also known on here as toocoolforskool.!**

**I hope you guys like it!**

**but like it, hate it, whatever, enjoy it(: hahaha**

**reviews are appreciated!(:**

**(Jacob POV)**

I stood there, in the middle of the store…speechless. She was beautiful. She was at least 5'7, long honey brown hair, hazel eyes, and the smile of an angel.

She looked over at me and sent a wink my way. I was stunned.

She began pacing towards me and I felt my hands sweat. My heart was pounding at least 10x harder than should be medically allowable. Then again I ran a temperature of 108. What was medically normally about me at all?

"Hey stranger, I'm Juliana." She said with such confidence. It was the sweetest sound my ears had ever heard.

"Uhh... umm… hi, I- I- I'm Jacob." I stumbled for words as she flipped her hair.

Screw my life…

"Well then Jacob, it's nice to meet you. I'm new to the rez, so how about you give me your number and you can show me around sometime. I'd love to get to know some people here."

"Uhh yeah, sure, its 360-972-6927. I umm gotta go… catch you later…" I stuttered, stumbling out to my bike.

She watched me go with those big hazel eyes. Imprintation really sucks, there is no way I was gonna lose Bella again, but this girl was my new gravity…

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out to see Bella's name across the screen. I couldn't talk to her but ignoring her wouldn't be right.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered.

"Jake! You have to help me! Edward is back and you gotta get away! Jake, please!" Bella sobbed frantically.

"Bella, what did he do to you?! Where are you? I'm on my way babe!"

"Please, Jake, hurry! I'm at my house!"

"I'm coming, I'll be there in just a sec!" I slammed my phone down, revved up the engine and raced along the slick road to Bella's house. When I got there, her motorcycle was in the driveway and the door was wide open.

I ran to the door and crept inside.

"Bella, where are you!?" I looked around.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, or should I say mutt." I knew his voice anywhere.

"Edward, where is she! I swear to God if you hurt her I will end you where you stand!"

"Calm down pup, she's here… somewhere. We have business to handle first."

"We have nothing to handle, the only business I have is making sure you don't lay another fucking finger on Bella. She doesn't want you anymore, so just get the hell out!"

"Whoa, touchy, touchy! Did the puppy not get his nap in?"

"I have 5 words for you asshole: Fuck you and suck it!" I socked him in the face, instant knock out.

I stormed off up the stairs to Bella's room. She was crying on her bed.

I sat next to her and held her in my arms. "It's okay baby. It's all going to be fine, I promise." I said trying to comfort her.

I led her downstairs, where Edward was still knocked out.

We went outside and I let her stand by her bike.

"I have to go back in to take care of him. I'll grab a couple things for you, okay?"

She just nodded, still sobbing…

I ran in, just as he was gaining consciousness.

I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"If I find out you laid another finger on her, or even so much as think about coming near her, I will fucking kill you, got it! Another thing, Stay the fuck away from Forks Cullen, I _will_ end you and anyone else who wants to fuck with us, do you understand me!?" I said yelling in his face.

"Ha-ha, sure thing Black, Bella is a filthy whore anyways. I hope you enjoy fucking her after what we did tonight." He said smirking.

"You mean what _you_ did. Bella didn't want that you dick head. You deserve what's coming for you, karma's a bitch!"

I socked him again, knocking him cold. Well… colder than he already was…

I smirked at my own little joke, and then ran upstairs to get Bella's things.

I grabbed a few of Bella's clothes and other necessities and headed down stairs.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yeah… let's go. Please." That's all she said.

I helped her into the little seat thingy on the side of my bike and gave her the bag.

She was still sobbing a little bit…

I started up the bike and sped off towards La Push, today really sucked…

We got back to the house and I helped Bella inside, where I set her down on the couch. I held her close for a long while and kissed her forehead, repeating to her "everything is okay now."

My thoughts drifted to Juliana, her skin, hair, eyes, lips… everything…

Jesus hates me…


	6. Fairy tales only exist in dreams

**A/N: SOOOOO, The Update is here!!!!!**

**HAPPY NOW LACEY?!!?! lmao sorry(:**

**But anyways, here's my chapter! I really hope you enjoy it!**

**PLEASE review! Your reviews keep me writing! :))**

**Anyways;;;;;; I hope you like it! It didn't turn out how i wanted, but i dont think its too much of a disappointment lmao.**

**this may take a while to finish folks. haha**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR JULIANA. ALL OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF STEPHENIE MEYER!**

**(:**

**JACOB'S POV**

Is it possible for me to go to hell without dying? I'm pretty sure that's exactly what had happened, because there is no way God would put me through this excruciating torture.

Here I am with a beautiful girl in my arms, totally oblivious to the fact that there was another girl… Bella was everything I thought I'd ever want. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, obnoxious, and a lot of times an asshole, but I was completely head over hills for her.

Then there was Juliana. She too was stunning. I didn't know her but the whole Imprintation thing kind of made it not matter. I couldn't possibly love her without knowing her, could I? There was no way I was going to lose Bella again, but with Juliana in the picture it would be a battle till the end.

My heart was torn between two, and it almost brought me to tears. I was physically, mentally, and emotionally unable to comprehend this metaphorical manslaughter that had been dropped on my shoulders. My choice could potentially kill Bella if I chose Juliana. Choosing Juliana could possibly send me into an unending depression.

What the fuck man! I wasn't even supposed to be a stupid werewolf!

On top of all of this stress was the fact that Cullen had just damaged and tainted the heart of my lover. I still wasn't done with that filthy, disgusting, chauvinistic leech…

I looked at Bella as she gazed out the window. I kissed her gently, just to let her know I was here,

To my surprise she kissed back, making the kiss much fiercer than I'd planned. She tangled her fingers in my hair and I caressed her neck.

"Jake, please make me forget everything that just happened. Please." She pleaded me.

I looked into her eyes to see if there were any hints of foul play in them. I found nothing.

I just nodded and dipped my head so I could nibble at the skin of her neck. She dug her nails into my back as she let moans of ecstasy slip through her lips.

I slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She placed her hands over mine and glared at me.

"What did I do?" I asked worried.

"Nothing, that's the problem, I don't want you to make love to me Jake! I want you to fuck me senseless. I want you to make me forget my own name, make me forget every thought I've ever had!" She yelled.

"Yes ma'am," I said grinning.

I tore her shirt off and began to assault her exposed chest. She pulled my hair as I sucked and licked my way down her body.

I tore away her pants and immediately attacked the moist, gleaming centre that awaited me. She tasted more amazing than the first time. I lapped the juices with my tongue, memorizing ever flavor she gave off.

"Oh Jake, thank you. Please, don't stop!" She gasped.

I continued to please her, and then gradually, I kissed my way back to her neck where I gently sucked at the sensitive skin. She untangled her fingers from my hair and fell limp.

"Bella?!" I questioned in a panic.

She snored lightly and I realized she'd fallen asleep.

This was just sad…was I really that bad that I had made her fall asleep? Maybe I should invest in one of those tantric love making books. I chuckled and kissed her gently. Then I hugged her closer to me and watched her sleep.

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke up to darkness. All I knew was that there was a heat surrounding me. I felt an arm tighten around my waist and realized I was with Jacob. I guess when I said make me forget everything he made it his mission. I couldn't focus and I felt nauseated. I uncurled his arm and ran to the bathroom where I puked chunks. I felt sick to my stomach and craved pizza hut.

After I was sure I was safe, I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Had the food in here always smelled so horrid?

I shut the refrigerator and went upstairs to lie down. I sat in the room for 2 hours before any sleep caught up with me.

I let the darkness, and sleep deprivation engulf me.

My dream was vivid. The colors, the detail, it was all so familiar. I found myself on a porch at a modern house in the country, watching a black haired boy run around, picking the grass and smiling at me. To my left was Jacob, smiling brilliantly from me to the child. He ran into the yard and swoop the child into his arms, swung around in circles.

I danced out to where they were, where Jacob gingerly kissed my cheek, and hugged my waist. That's when it hit me…

This wasn't any child… This was our child, our creation. The boy stared at me with deep chocolate eyes. He was beautiful, not like a normal baby is, but beautiful like a sculpture. He possessed a deep meaning and even as a mother I didn't understand. He had large eyes and russet skin like his father. He had dimples that could make you faint and I could have sworn he was reading my mind, because he looked at me deeply and smiled. This was my fairy tale…


	7. WTfuckingF

**Chapter 7**

**So super sorry this has taken forever and a day!!!**

***fan slaps TheEndlessStory* "Ow! WTfuckingF man! What was that for????" "For being delayed dumbass!" *Kicks then runs away laughing maniachly.***

**Umm...okay then..**

**So Im sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter!! I tried having fun with a serious situation!!**

**:))))**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"Wake up love, let's take a walk." I said, continuing to gently shake my dream girl to life. Her hair was tussled and everywhere but she still looked amazing.

"What time is it?" She asked, yawning.

"Just past 11, you've slept through the whole morning. Come on, get up." I tugged her away from the bed and into my arms. She nuzzled closer to my chest. I guess being a wolf does have perks.

"You wanted me up, so I'm up. Where are we goin' Mister Black?" Her smile naturally spread across her face. Her cheeks were full and somewhat red from the heat I radiated. Her hair was matted to her forehead yet she managed perfection.

"Uh Jake? Where are we going?"

"Just get dressed and get in the car. I'll meet you out there." I kissed her forehead and left her to get ready. I had quite the plan.

I went into the living room and snatched the keys off of the hook on the wall. I went out and started the truck, making sure the blanket covered the bed of it thoroughly.

I waited in the car for Bella to emerge from the little red house. When she finally did my breathing stopped completely and the only sound I could here was her footsteps in the gravel. She looked amazing. I guess less really is more. She wore jean cutoff shorts, a simple white peace tee, sandals, sunglasses.

I went around the truck to open her door for her and help her in.

"You look amazing Bella."

"This? It's so simple Jake, nothing to be excited over," she said blushing.

Despite this fact, the tingly sensation continued to take over my member. I shut the door then got in on my side, adjusting the way I sat so Bella couldn't make out make out my little friend which protruded from my shorts.

"So where are we going?"

Her hand curled around mine on the center console as she asked this. She smiled and my heart melted.

"That, my love, is a surprise. You're going to love it."

She smiled at me and looked back to the road. The sun hit her face at such an angel that I literally stopped breathing. The sun made her chocolate eyes shine, it made her face appear flawless. It was dangerous to watch this girl while driving. I adjusted my eyes to the road.

"Jake?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What… what would you say if I said I thought that…that I might be um… pregnant…"

My foot slammed on the brakes and we skidded to a stop in the middle of the road.

"Pregnant!? Are you sure Bella?"

"I…I think so…I mean, I never took a test or anything but I'm pretty sure I am…"

"Wow… We're so young Bella, and I don't know if we're ready for such a big step…"

"I know, I know… I just really think we should talk about this. I mean think about it, we could be parents…_together_ babe. This is huge…"

"I know, let's just get through tonight? Sound good?" I smiled

She sighed loudly then smiled at me. "Alright, we can talk about it later…"

"I'm not trying to say I don't want to talk about it hunny. I just think we should have a nice night, worry free. Then, we can discuss…options."

"You're right, I'm just a little worried, and everything is going to be fine. Let's have a good night." She smiled brightly.

I kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. "How about a perfect night." I whispered.

I sat back in my seat and started the car. She gazed out the window, a smile on her face. I began to think about the future. A small child with deep brown eyes and dark hair crossed my mind. He had Bella's nose, mouth, even her ears. He had russet skin and made the most amazing cooing sounds.

"Jake! Watch out!" Bella's scream was the last thing I heard as blackness engulfed me…

**BELLA'S POV**

"Jake! Watch out!" I screamed as the rabbit collided head on with a semi…

"We've got to stop the hemorrhaging"

"There's no way they can both make it out without losing something…"

"Just get the stuff ready for a transfusion"

"Bella, I'm here hunny,"

"JAKE! Please hold on!"

These were the voices I heard as I drifted in and out of conscience. I felt a stinging in my leg, and blood trickled down my neck, I could smell it.

"JAKE, Baby!! Hold on"

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who the fuck was calling Jacob baby? I forced my eyes open best I could and glared around the room. A honey brown haired girl was in hysterics at the opening of the door. I kept hearing 'Jacob this,' 'Jacob that,'… This girl must be lost because last I checked Jake was mine!

"Who does this girl think she is?" I meant to sound fierce, but do to being banged up and doped up, I just sounded tired.

"Bella, that's Juliana, she's a friend of Jacob's," My dad's voice filled my ear.

"Well why the hell is she calling him 'baby'?"

"The hell if I know Bells, get some rest. You're overreacting."

"No, overreacting would be me getting my ass up to beat hers!"

"Language Bella,"

"Fuck language dad! This girl really needs to back off!"

"Um excuse me! I can hear you!" Juliana glared at me.

"Read my lips hooker, I. Don't. Give. A. Fuck!"

"Bella!"

"Dad!"

"Excuse me, if you don't quiet down I'll have to ask you to leave." A nurse popped her head in, obviously sick of being on duty.

"No problem, Juliana here was just leaving anyway." I said.

Juliana gave me a death stare. I could have drove Edward's fang into her stupid, too big implants. The hoe didn't even have real boobs, what the hell!

She left, her Chihuahua in hand. Who the hell brings a Chihuahua to a hospital?

"Bella, what was that? Since when are you all territorial of Jacob?"

"What are you even doing here? Where is Jacob?"

"Bella, you're my daughter. If you get in a car crash I'm going to come see you. And…Jacob is in the infirmary... the doctors are having trouble stopping the bleeding."

I felt tears fall from my eyes; my hand automatically went to my stomach. Oh god, my stomach!

"Dad, I need a doctor now!"

"Okay? Um, nurse!" My dad yelled into the hall.

A nurse sped inside, taking my pulse. "What's wrong?"

"Uh dad, can you give us a minute?" He nodded and left the room. As soon as he was out of earshot I spoke. "Um, before the crash, I… I think I might have been, might be, pregnant. Is there any way to tell? If I still am I mean."

"Well hunny, I could give you an ultrasound." The nurse didn't sound positive though.

"Please," tears began streaming from my eyes.

"Okay, just a minute." She went to a closet toward the back of the room, pulling out all of the ultrasound equipment. Then she went to the cabinet, pulling out the jelly.

She plugged everything in and smeared jelly on my stomach.

She ran the guide stick along my stomach and stared at the screen, astonished.

"What? What is it?" I asked, it was impossible to read the screen.

"The baby… It's alive! Congratulations Mrs. Black, you're going to be a mom!"

Whoa! Hold up, correct me if she's wrong, but did she just call me Mrs. Black? That's when I noticed my left hand…

* * *

**Well!! What did you think??? Didn't expect that did ya!?**

**"Umm, hey sorry for hitting and kicking you..thank you for the chapter" "Thank you for apologizing young man. And your very welcome....."*under breath 'asshole..'***

**ahahah:D  
REVIEWWWWWW! THE BUTTON IS FRIGGIN GREEEEEENNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
:)))))))))**


	8. My body Our life Our Choice

**WOO-HOO! New chapter! Ya! ;D ahah.**

**Sooo I know that my updates are major bipolar and totally inconsistant but writers block hits al the damn time! :/ oh well! Heres chapter...wait what chapter is this?,,, hmmm.....**

**Well you can read, figure it out. Well at least I hope you can read. If you couldn't you wouldnt be on here, right? Right. ahah,**

**I really like this chappy! ENJOY! or die.... your choice!:D**

**Ohh and click that green review button! it's my drug:D ahaha.**

**Chelsea: Drugs are illegal.**

**Me: Your mom's face is illegal.**

**Chelsea: What?**

**Me: Huh?**

**ahaha:) I own nothingg. Stephenie Meyer gots dibbs. Lucky little asshole.... *pouts then gets over it 2 seconds later*, well,, Enjoy,!**

* * *

**BPOV**

That's when it all came flashing back to me…

Immediately after impact, Jacob's deep brown eyes looked to me weakly. He had pulled a circular object out of his pocket and took my left hand. He placed the ring on my left finger and tried to procure as much strength as possible.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you," his weak voice killed me inside. "Make me the luckiest man in the world…marry…marry…" and that's when he passed out.

"Jake! Please Jake, please! I'll marry you! I love you just please!" I kissed him, hoping that in some supernatural way, that would make things better. Then I remember falling forward weakly, the blackness engulfing me.

…..

**PRESENT…**

"Ma'am? Did you hear me? I said you're baby is alive and well."

"Yeah, I heard you. Just chill out will you? My fucking fiancé is fighting for his life, I just… Just please, leave." I snapped.

She gaped at me before cleaning everything off and leaving.

I felt tears stream down my face. My hair was matted to my forehead, it was too hot. Did anyone else feel hot? It was as if Jake was surrounding every bit of me. I began hyperventilating.

"Dad," I choked out in tears. "Please, daddy!" My father stumbled in, tripping over a cord and catching himself.

"What's wrong? I'm here hunny." He didn't touch me, obviously unsure what his next action should be. He settled on patting my back, looking uncomfortable.

"Daddy, please tell me Jacob is going to be okay, I don't… I can't live without him dad. He's-," tears were pouring out by the gallon now. I choked on my tears and gasped heavily. "Just please daddy, tell me he'll be okay…"

His eyes settled on mine uneasily. He pulled a chair up by my side and grasped my hand. This couldn't be good then…

"Well Bells, there's no telling right now. He's in pretty bad shape, all we can do is pray for him and hope for the best. For now-," He stopped when he realized a diamond band was surround my left finger. "Isabella Swan, what the hell is that?"

"Dad…" I swallowed hard and began. "Jake… He proposed to me right before we passed out. Dad, hear me out. I know we're young, maybe even naïve. But we're so majorly in love. I love him with everything I have and the day we're out of this place, we're setting a date. Whether you like it or not dad, I'm getting married and that's that."

He looked at me angrily, and then his expression softened into a peaceful, almost happy expression.

"Bells, I know you're expecting me to be outraged and yell, but to be honest… I think this is the best decision you've made yet. True, you are very young so I'm going to propose a condition…"

I glared at him uneasily.

"Okay…" I said suspiciously.

"Wait until you are 20, and I'll pay for the entire thing. You can have the biggest, most extravagant wedding of your dreams."

I considered this. I seen myself in a huge, billowing, white dress. Angela, Jessica, and my little one on the way in lavender dresses. I had to do this the right way though. I would be married before this baby got here…

"Well dad, that's a great offer, but there's more to it…"

He looked at me confused.

"Ya see, I'm kind of… well, pregnant." I scooted away from him just in case.

"WHAT? I'm going to kill that fucking-,"

"Charlie, get a hold of yourself! It was in the heat of the moment and… I just… He… Look I can't justify our actions but I'm damn sure not letting this ruin my life. I'm keeping the baby. If Jake doesn't make it, this child is all I'll have left. Along with memories that will fade when I'm 78 with Alzheimer's!"

Charlie moved to sit next to me on the side of the bed. He ran a hand through his faded hair. When he looked down at me, his eyes were wrinkled in the corners. He looked more like 47 instead of 37. His hand rested on my shoulder as he spoke.

"Bella…" He took a breath before continuing. "Look honey, I know this is hard, but you can't have this child. There is no way you and Jake are ready for such a huge responsibility. A baby is huge Bells, and you're only 19. Jake is barely turning 18. I really think you should think about this, and I mean your mom and I Bella… We are WAY too young to become grandparents!"

Oh gosh, how did I know he would bring up age? It's my body, our baby, our choice. I'm keeping the baby.

"Charlie, dad, I love you. However, this is mine and Jake's choice, not yours. We're keeping the baby."

He looked at me as if I had stabbed him in the heart. He quickly recovered and smiled weakly.

"Well, I tried kiddo. You're so stubborn and hard headed, just like me."

I tried to laugh but it came out as more of a woody the woodpecker theme song type of thing.

Just then the doctor came in and smiled at me.

"Well Isabella, I see you're awake and seem to be doing well." She flipped through some papers and smiled at me again. "How do you feel?"

"Actually, I just go by Bella, and I feel okay. A little nauseous, but I'll get over it. How's Jacob? Is he going to be okay?"

"Well Miss Swan, or soon to be Black," she said nodding toward my left hand. "That's what I came to talk to you about." When she paused it was much too long.

"Tell me, I can take it. I just need to know how he is… please…" I felt my eyes watering up.

"Well, I have some bad news…"

My heart sank as I gaped at her, tears now flooding my sight and overflowing my lids. A single tear dropped from my chin…

* * *

**Well, that's that! Did ya like it?(:**

**sorry if you didnt, you'll get over it........... eventually.........**

**:)**

**Review! Keep me drugged;D**


	9. Indecisive Decisions

**BPOV**

**Ello loves(: I'm back with another chapter! And I hope it. Is. EPIC. ha(: I've really missed you guys! Sorry my updates are so irregular but Thank you to my fans who have stayed loyal through the whole story![=**

**So I think this chapter was very well written, one of my better chapters.**

**It took a very unexpected turn though...hmmm...MUHAHAHHA(:**

**Oh please click the cute little green review button! Love yhouu! Muah;D**

**Chelsea: Buttons are cute now?**

**Me: Shut the fuck up.**

**Chelsea: Well then, good to know how you feel.**

**Me: God I wanna slap you.**

**Chelsea: And I wanna date Braeden but not all of us get what we want now do we? And You'd never hit me, I'm your best friend.**

**Me: *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* You were saying?**

**Chelsea: Fuck you...**

**Me: i love you:D**

* * *

"Doc, please don't tell me… please…"

A single tear slid down my cheek. The salt stung my eyes, burning them into a red fire. I felt blood drain my face as I considered the possibility that my Jake was dead. I couldn't live without him, I couldn't be a single mother. There's no way anyone, especially me, could be prepared for what was about to be said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan, Jake is stable. The bad news is that he's in a coma. There's no telling how long he'll be out. I think it's best however that you wait to see him. Even in a coma, you can tell the intensity of your surroundings. Having you with him while in the ICU could induce a reaction, one being an outrageously high blood pressure. Give him time to adjust then you can be administered to him." She was professional.

Her voice was solemn and heartfelt, but also firm. It was obvious she wasn't actually asking me to stay away, but in fact telling me.

"Um, nurse Jackie, is it?" She nodded. "I don't think you realize how important we are to each other… that's my fiancé in a coma. Not some boy I just happen to be dating. He's the father of our child, the love of my life…. I can't be away from him."

"Oh honey, I know all too well how this thing goes. When I was just a year older than you, my fiancé too had gotten us into a bad car accident… He died on impact. You're fiancé, sweetie… he's in a coma. He still has a chance to live if willing enough to fight for it. My Neil didn't get that opportunity. Now I'm 45, married, having an affair with the pharmacist, and addicted to pills. So count your blessing little lady. Oh, and if you have a daughter who is a chronically depressed anti-socialist, I suggest Dr. Berkley…."

I stared at the nurse in front of me. She didn't even know me yet opened up her entire world to me. The fact that she stood with an "I don't give a fuck" attitude was enough for me. She didn't care by now if she got hurt, she had lost the one thing that could hurt her the most. She had nothing to hold back from now on, and for her to be so damn ballsy, well I liked it. It's been awhile since I had met any woman with such a mannerism. This woman was by far the craziest, inane, all out amazing chick I had ever met.

"Thank you Jackie. I needed the honesty…" I said steadily.

"No problem, and never call me Jackie. I'm your nurse, not your sister, 'kay?"

"Yes ma'am," I laughed.

She smirked and left the room, leaving me alone, helpless, vulnerable, and even lifeless, against Charlie. He stared blankly at the other side of the room.

"Bells… I think you've had a long night. Let's get you home and in bed. You have some things to think about as well…"

"Dad, I'm not changing my mind. Even you said you'd rather me be with Jake, so why not except that our child is now included in the package. You either get the three of us or none of us. I don't want to make you choose but this is bigger than all of us. I'm 19, Dad, I didn't plan on becoming a mother. Things happen though, and this has changed me… for the better…"

Silence followed my statement. If he couldn't accept the life I'd bring into this world nine months from now, well then we couldn't accept him.

"We'll talk about this later Bells, for now let's get home. You need sleep, I need sleep…" he paused for a moment, "and the baby needs sleep."

I looked up at my father, puzzled, bemused even. He smiled his cheeky grin and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"I'd rather be young and a grandfather than young and lose my daughter. I love ya Bells."

"I love you too, Charlie." I hugged him, tears streaming down my cheek full blast. "Thank you dad, so much. I really need someone here for me though this…"

"I'm here Bella, I'm always gonna be. However I have a catch…"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said pushing him away. "Dad, that's not fair!"

"Hey, it's your kid Bella, therefore YOU tell your mom."

I stared at my father flabbergasted.

"You're a cruel man and I am sure that you are totally violating my 8th amendment! That's cruel and unusual punishment sheriff!"

"Well, your testimony in court won't stand a chance if your statement is anything using totally.' He laughed as he pushed me in a wheelchair out to the car. Of course he was in the closest parking spot to the emergency ward. I climbed in the passenger seat and cranked the heat. It was extremely cold… A feeling I used to be fond of a long time ago….

We pulled up to the house fifteen minutes later. We sat in the cruiser as it idled in the driveway.

"Dad, when you and mom got married… was it only because she was pregnant?"

He sat silent for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts.

"Well Bells, that was a huge part of it… but I loved your mom. She was everything to me. If she hadn't of gotten pregnant, I would have asked her to marry me within the next year. Sometimes things happen for a reason though… Just promise me something Bella." He eyed my with an emotion I didn't recognize. It wasn't fear but it wasn't courage. It wasn't shy or nervous, but it wasn't confident either.

"Sure, anything dad," I said warily.

"Promise me on everything, that you'll never take that little boy or girl away from Jake. Promise you'll always have time for them." It was then I realized he was imagining Jake and me as him and my mother. It hurt to be compared to a failure but his concern in our lives masked it.

"I promise I will never, _ever_, take this child from him. He will _always_, forever, have a spot in our lives."

"That's all I ask. Thank you Bella, really."

"Thanks for being concerned dad. I really appreciate it." I smiled and hugged him.

We got out of the car and headed toward the house. As soon as we were in I trekked up the stairs to my room.

"Night, Bells."

I turned and smiled at my dad.

"Night, dad."

I put on my old ratty sweats and a white tank top. I lay in bed for hours thinking about my future. One with Jake and one without… I pictured our little boy, tanned with black hair, running through the green grass. Tripping and giggling as he landed to the soft ground. He picked up a lady bug off of a blade of grass. He examined and scrutinized it with curious eyes. He held it up one finger smiling brightly at me. His deep brown eyes were large with excitement.

"Look what I found mommy! It's a little buggy! It's red and black and tickles my finger mommy!" He giggled as I smiled at him. Two arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"We make one beautiful baby Mrs. Black." Jacob's husky voice felt soothing in my ear.

"Yes we do Jake… Yes we do…" I smiled and kissed him as our little boy drifted into his own wonderland…

**EmPOV**

"You did what to her?" I glared at little brother furiously.

"Look, I didn't intend on hurting her. I just figured she'd accept me back into her life and it got to me when she didn't." Edward looked down as she spoke.

"I don't care if she hit you in the face with a fucking frying pan Edward! You never, EVER, put your hands on a woman that way! God you're a fucking idiot!"

"Gee Emmett, sorry for offending you. Why do you care so much anyway?" Edward eyed me incredulously.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I had to think about this next response, because the one I was about to pop off with just wouldn't be too great right now…

"Because Edward… you should never force a woman into anything."

"Emmett, you force Rose to have sex all the time!"

If I could blush, I would…

"That's totally different! For one, she's completely willing and in to it! Two, she's a vampire too! I can't hurt her the way you hurt Bella. Ya know, sometimes I wonder if you're fucking insane…" I spit my fury into his face. Just like a bullet from the chamber of a magnum.

"Screw you Emmett."

"If I say no you'll just do it anyway." I stared at him angrily. "I'm out of here, you disgust me."

I turned and ran up to mine and Rose's room. I pulled out a chest from underneath our bed opening the latch slowly. On top was exactly what I was looking for. A picture of Bella and I at her birthday. She was laughing so it was a perfect picture of her perfect smile. I was grasping her around her arms and waist and she was leaning to get away. It was the only picture of her and I, the only thing I had left since Ed and her had split.

I smiled as I flashed myself back to times of all of us hanging out in the living room. I'd shoot winks her way just to see her squirm. She'd roll her eyes and flip me off. Of course I never let Edward hear my thoughts about Bella, for if he had, he'd throw a Rosalie… also known as a bitch fit. He was kind of a pussy after all. I laughed at all of these memories… gosh I missed these times…

I got up putting the picture back into the trunk. I hid the trunk back under the bed, praying like every time I pulled it out, that Rose wouldn't find it. Had she known it's contents, then not only would my ass be dead, but it would be tortured first. Rose sort of had a niche for torturing those she killed… After the whole _Royce_ thing, I had made sure to stay off her bad side.

I had to find Bella, I couldn't trust Jasper, and Edward wouldn't have that… a picture just isn't enough when you're completely head over hills in love with someone…

* * *

**Soooooooo there it is folks!**

**Shock you much? ha(: Let me know if you think it was a good twist=D**

**Like I said I loooooooooooooooooooove reviews!**

**But thank you to those who alert and favorite me and this story!:D I'm very greatful!**

**Pleeeeeease click revieww! I am NOT above begging:)**

**lol. Love you all!**

**MUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAHH;D**


End file.
